Islands in Turmoil
by KHgirl2013
Summary: Things on Destiny Islands were going perfectly as usual for Riku, Sora, and Kairi...That is until a flock of metal birds appears over their island. Loud booming noises were heard from every direction, screams followed the teens wherever they went. But something more sinister lurks in the shadows, something, or someone, with one thing on its mind. Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a dark night. There was no moon to light his way as the Silver haired boy ran across the plain; yet he continued on as if it was noon. The boy was so intent on his path that he didn't notice the lithe girl perched on the topmost branch of a thick tree, but she noticed him. The moment the fleet-footed runner passed her tree she was off like a stone from a sling._

_He started looping in and out of the thick forest: each tree he passed doing little to nothing to rid himself of his constant companion. The girl strayed into his sight just once and he looked behind his own shoulder and ran faster than he was before, if that was even humanly possible. The girl started to fall behind. A small, vague smirk inched its way onto his pale face._

_The boy then slipped behind a large tree._

_The girl caught up after a short while and removed her helmet. Shoulder-length red hair fell out with her lengthy bangs nearly covering her large, dark blue eyes. "Riku! Get out here now!" She yelled. Then she said more quietly. "Sora and I miss you."_

_From behind the tree a tear slid from glowing Aqua eyes, and then down and off the boy's chin. "I'm so sorry. Kairi." Another tear slid down his face before he slipped into the shadows and vanished from sight._

***About a year earlier***

"Sora, Kairi! Get up, up, up!" Kairi heard her friend Riku yell, and felt a well-timed shove on her shoulder.

"What if I don't want to?" Sora whined when it was his turn.

"Then He will torture you until you can't sleep at all! EVER!" Kairi snickered and tickled Sora's ribs mercilessly.

"HEEEEEYYY! I'-heum'm Gett-enga Up Naw!" Sora said in between fits of laughter.

"SERIOUSLY SORA! Does that REALLY tickle that much?" Riku asked bending down slightly, walking his fingers over the sand to Sora's heaving side.

All Sora could manage was "Don't. You. DARE!"

Riku paid no attention to Sora's protests as he poked his best friend in the side repeatedly, waiting for Sora to cry for mercy.

"Fine! You win!" Riku paused cocking his head to one side, an unreadable glint in his aqua eyes. "I fold, I fold Riku!"

Riku smirked. "Good. Now get up, We're going to the beach." he said standing up himself, holding out a hand for the laughing brunet.

"Oh, and grab your sword."

"Not again guys! you already fight every time Tidus and Wakka are out, even the best need breaks...Riku, Sora, are you listening to me?" Kairi finished crossing her arms. The boys were giving each other a stare down. hopefully it was just a staring contest...hopefully.

Sora blinked first. "Alright, let's go outside now." Sora said blinking rapidly, trying to replenish the lost moisture.

When the trio stepped out of the old wooden hideout nestled in between two large slabs of stone Riku had to shield his eyes, the sun was shining even brighter than usual, giving the water an ethereal quality few other beaches possessed. The sand, white, and fine as baby powder glittered in the light, giving the impression that each tiny grain was a small diamond.

"Sooo...What we going to do today?" Kairi asked her friends Sora and Riku after they had escaped the fort built on the steep rock precipice that was on the west side of the main isle. They climbed down the wooden ladder in silence. Kairi, being the first one down held her arms out for the four wooden blades the boys were carting around. Sora, the next one down grabbed two, leaving the rest for his best friend Riku. Riku himself was wasting no time in getting down the ladder, taking three steps at a time.

"Get revenge?" Sora asked, defiance showing in those ocean eyes. Sora hefted one of his wooden swords on his shoulder, and threw the other one to the side.

"You wish!" Riku replied, grinning. He lifted one arm above his head with the wooden weapon poised for a quick thrust.

"Winner gets to" Kairi paused, hearing a humming noise. Her eyes widened.

GUYS LOOK AT THAT!" The redhead shouted; pointing up. Sora dropped his sword and jerked his head up, mouth dropping open at the sight that filled the crystal blue sky above them. Riku blew his silvery hair out of his face annoyed that anything had the audacity to interrupt his fight before it even began, then stiffened. When they looked up they saw a flock of shiny bird-like things flying towards the town.

Riku yelled at the stone-still Sora and stunned Kairi, "Well, Come on!"

Before they started running into the Secret Place Kairi saw each plane drop a something shaped like the trunk of a fat palm tree.

Her screams of pure terror could barely be heard over the balls of fire, rock, and water that were tearing the Destiny Islands apart.

"Kairi! Get in the cave already! or do you want to end up like the boats!" Sora shouted from behind the waterfall. His voice seemed to be coming from a dark hollow, the cave.

She looked over to her right and saw that the once beautiful boats were now nothing but a pile of ashes and flaming cinders strewn across the once perfect beach. The ringing in her ears refused to stop.

"The Islands have been attacked, the Destiny Islands has been attacked." She whispered this over and over, hoping, praying to whatever divinity she could think of that if she said it enough it might not be true. But the loud booms and crashes told her more logical mind otherwise.

Lips moving soundlessly, Kairi slowly made her way to the hollow in the rock. She moved her dragging feet faster however, when she heard the boys voices over the crashing of the waterfall.

"You don't get it do you! This is not just another game! Those things had to come from somewhere! I KNOW that nobody here sent them! That means they came from beyond the ocean: and when they leave I'm going back with them! I can't stand this place anymore!" Kairi heard Riku shout.

"Get yourselves together! No one's going anywhere; Riku. And Sora! What were you thinking! Riku's right: This isn't just a game." Kairi glared at both of the boys, stopping only when Sora flinched.

Riku sighed loudly. He picked at one of the many drawings of themselves on the walls of the cave for a good long while. Sora and Kairi just stared at their friend, Riku was never the brooding type before.

The loud crashes and slight tremors ceased. Riku stood up then, glanced at his friends. They were holding hands, Sora was trying to comfort Kairi, who kept whispering over and over. "The Islands have been attacked." he shook his head trying to clear the dark thoughts from his mind. Walking out of their hiding place he stopped, taking in the damaged plane of beach which had looked so beautiful mere hours before.

Riku sighed. "I guess I'll go to town and pick up what I can. Those things must have done a number on the rest of the islands if this side is anything to go by...Sora and Kairi, can you go to find Tidus, Slephie, and Wakka? I know that they are around here somewhere..." He trailed off letting the sea breeze carry off his voice. At least the breeze was still the same, if he ignored the sent of smoke mixed in with the salt that is.

Kairi nodded. "Selph will probably go berserk when she realizes that her poster boy is gone..." She muttered.

"Ah! Berserk Selphie! Run away!" Sora said laughing throwing his hands up and running off into the forest behind the town, presumably to get away from the green-eyed brunette named Selphie. Kairi sprinted off after him saying; "I didn't mean that she was coming NOW!"

Riku sighed. "Sora; still your silly self in the midst of the Island being taking over...sometimes I wish that I was as oblivious as you...but...I can't ignore-this." Gesturing vaguely to the beach and palms he sighed again and walked off towards the remains of the small cluster of houses that most Destiny Islanders called simply, "the village."

He walked past the broken down houses, roads, and landscaping. All either burnt to a crisp or still rising up in flames; casting eerie shadows on the young man's face.

Walking through what used to be a beautiful boardwalk lined with merchant stalls was now worse than a scrap heap. One stall in particular aroused his anger. This was where Sora's father had sold his fishing nets. As he looked at the torn hemp fibers a wave of rage came over him. 'Why would anyone do this to the islands? To MY ISLANDS!' Riku thought, clenching his fists. 'What could have caused someone to harbor enough anger to destroy innocent lives?'

He stopped.

'Are they even innocent?'

XxX

"Sora! Slow down! Selphie's not here NOW! We were asked to find her, not tell her that we've been missing!" Kairi said between pants. 'Man that kid can run fast when he wants to! It's a wonder that Riku beats him at all!'

"Ohh, good to know! Is she coming here though?" He skidded to a stop, turned around and faced the short redhead, gazing into her deep blue eyes.

"Sora I just said that we're going to go looking for the three of them. Let's get going."

"Oh...Okay! Let's see if we can find something to eat; I'm starving!" Sora said, skipping off with a huge grin on his face. Kairi laughed. "We'll find you something to eat Sora! I can't promise Paopou juice this time..." She stated, grinning.

Sora looked back at her and his face fell, 'I know that look...' "Uh-oh" he muttered and took off again leaving Kairi behind, frowning.

"What gave me away! I just wanted to get you back for the sand smoothie..." She muttered and started to run after him. And on the chase went.

XxX

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to send them: Sir?" A voice said, adding the 'Sir as an afterthought.

A fist slammed into something solid and created a sickening *crunch.* "Have I ever been wrong?"

Another voice joined and then another *thunk* followed. "The dead don't get opinions; how silly of me to ask." A deep chuckle followed, bouncing off of the only still standing wall in a four mile radius.

Tucked in between a charred house and a fallen tree Riku lay curled, sleeping. When a violent, very real dream interrupted his slumber. Riku snapped his eyes open, sat up very quickly, and succeeded in bonking his head against the tree trunk. The worst thing about the dream was not the feeling that he was invading someone else's privacy, not the realistic *thunk* of a body hitting the floor, but the fact that he KNEW that chuckle from somewhere...but where? What about that whole superiority complex thing?Somehow that seemed familiar too...

'maybe the stress is getting to me. I need to sleep.'

XxX

Kairi had lost him. Sora was long gone if past could really be used to predict the future. She stood there, in a dark forgotten part of the Mangrove forest with her hands on her knees panting when she heard them; voices. She slid closer to the soft murmur so that she could make out the words.

"My squad sighted the three that you were looking for." A man's voice said. "The girl had red hair, the young boy had spiky brown hair holding a wooden sword, and then there was an older boy with silver hair who was also holding a wooden sword. They were very quick to find shelter, but the older boy was definitely the leader."

Kairi gasped inwardly. 'They're talking about me!' She slid closer to the two voices trying to catch more of the conversation. "Very Good. Can you describe the leader more?

"Certainly. He had silver-white hair down just past his shoulders, bright glowing aqua-green eyes, he was rather muscular, wearing dark blue waders over jeans, a yellow top with a black 'X' strap over it. He looked a little like you did when you were younger...but his hair had more separation, like...palm leaves!"

Kairi stopped in her tracks. 'That's Riku!'

"Fair, they are 'Palm fronds' not leaves. Other than the you have done very well Soldier, take your leave." Said the second voice, responding to the Soldier. Kairi heard scuffling and crunches. Before she could make out what was going on she saw a tall, lightly armored man with a large sword strapped to his back come out from the trees. He was shadowed greatly from the over-hanging trees but she could make out that he had spiky, darker hair. And glowing violet blue eyes.

Kairi scuttled back, hoping that she would not be seen. But no such luck. The moment she started to move his head snapped to her. He cleared his throat.

Kairi held her breath; waiting for the call that he was sure to make.

It never came.

She opened up the eyes that she didn't realize she had closed. And saw him shake his head, grin, and raise a muscled arm into the air.

Only to point.

Point to...what? The object he was pointing at was shaped like a lopsided circle with spiky things coming out from various locations. She must have looked confused because the man shook his head, laughing slightly, and walked up to the object, picked it up and tossed to Kairi with one hand. She caught it and staggered under its weight. It was well over twenty pounds. She also discovered that the spikes were very sharp. Before the pain hit her she saw the red liquid.

Kairi looked up at the man. He nodded his head and said one word, the first word that had been directed to her since the 'sand smoothie' talk.

"Go."

"Zack what is taking you such an infernally long time? Aren't you supposed to be 'Going' somewhere?" Kairi could hear the smirk in his voice. And shuddered.

"Ya, Ya, I'm going to do your dirty work, again. Only this one time though, you got that?" The man, Zack, said smiling like Sora, clearly not meaning it...It was funny, if she closed her eyes she could almost see Sora standing there in his place...Sora! She mentally slapped herself. 'I need to find that boy soon.'

"Thanks." She whispered and the man nodded, resuming his hard façade.

XxX

"*Huff* No Psycho girls, right? *Huff* Ugh, I need to stop doing that. What if Riku asks me to race him? I'll lose, AGAIN! *Huff* Hey, where's Kairi? I swore she was right behind me." Sora, running out of air, and space whirled around looking for any glimpse of his red-haired companion. What he saw though, was very different.

"What's that? It's definitely shinny. That's certain..." Sora said, walking over to a gleam of silver. There was a large piece of metal caught in some of the Red Mangrove's roots. It was a weird combination of an enlarged metal blitz ball and a prickle-burr. Sora walked up to it an circled it. He noticed a dark red brown splotch on one of the spikes. He reached down to touch it. But before he did the strange, foreign object seemed to jump up to him and poke his finger, drawing a small amount of his crimson lifeline. He yanked his hand back and stuffed his bleeding finger into his mouth. Sora jerked his head up and looked around, he had dropped his sword long ago, leaving him almost defenseless, not that the weak wooden toy would have done him much good.

His eyes landed on a small slumped form. The person, previously hidden by the ever growing network of roots, was wearing a short purple skirt, white tank top, a large golden wristband, and white and purple shoes.

"Kairi!"

As Sora was running to her his feet started to drag, his eyes grew heavy, and his breathing slowed. He tripped over a root just before reaching her. "Kairi, what happened to you..." He managed before his world turned black.

XxX

Riku got up from his nap after a little while, he had an aching headache. It would throb until he couldn't bear it any more then it would stop and return to normal, dispelling the pain for a few precious minutes. Riku stared at the smoldering ruins that he used to call home, his few possessions were no nothing more but ash. He could only hope that his mother got out alive...but even if she did their already strained relationship wouldn't get any better.

The Riku heard it. A soft buzzing that interrupted his thought entirely. He walked a few steps and the buzzing got louder. A few steps in the other direction and the buzzing nearly silenced.

He followed the louder buzzing, completely shut off from the outside world. If he was fully conscious he might have noticed a little streak of red following him at a distance, or the brown ball leading the way, or maybe the resounding chuckle that rang through the Destiny Isles.


	2. Chapter 2

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Author's Note: So far so good? Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked about the first chapter and what I can improve on. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, especially in the context of grammar or spelling. Thank you to all of you who have read the first, and now this second, chapters! I hope you won't be as shy with that glorious little button at the bottom of the page,

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Kairi…" a voice called her out of the black"…Kairi…" The constant, subtle whisper echoed in her head, making it impossible to keep her eyes shut. The redhead blinked the heaviness from her dark blue eyes, trying to take in her surroundings. Kairi tried to sit up only to be met with a throbbing pain that began in her feet, shooting all the up her legs. An involuntary groan escaped her. After trying to do more than wiggle a toe the pain shot back up her leg. So she lay still for what seemed to be an eternity.

Attempt after attempt ended in failure and more pain. Kairi finally succeeded in turning her head to the side, sending her hair, drenched with sweat, into her eyes. Through the mass of red she could make out a small brown bit of fuzz peeping over a large tree root.

"Sor…ah…" she breathed before slipping back into the fields of unconsciousness.

Sora's ears pricked up at the small sound coming from his redheaded friend. "Kairi!" Sora had heard her groan, so he sprang to his feet, placed a hand on a particularly large mangrove root, and listened intently.

After waiting for what he viewed as an eternity he heard a small whisper. He heard soft, heavy breaths. Scrambling towards the noise, Sora brushed the hair from her eyes. She had passed out; again. But on this second time there seemed to be a cause. A bunch of black, shiny scales were slowly creeping up her arm, snaking their way up to Kairi's shoulder. When he stared at them more Sora noticed that those strange, round droplets were thickest at her two tallest fingers.

Sora, concerned for the petite girl, reached out his own hand to scratch them away. All the while those things on her arm kept spiraling up and around Kairi's arm, slowly covering it. Scratching at the scales only made it worse. She winced at the sudden, agonizing pain. But his reward for trying to help his friend was having some of those black beads lift off of Kairi's arm and burry themselves into his own.

Sora cried out in pain. The scales were borrowing into his own arm now. The pain was excruciating. It was like someone was trying to cut up his arm from the inside using a dull, rusty knife. Before his eyes shut and he was lost to his dreams once more, the spiky haired teen could've swore that he saw Riku, but with longer hair, standing over him, crying.

XxX

Riku, still following the strange buzzing noise, stepped over roots and ducked under some branches inside the overgrown mangrove forest. The buzzing noise was really beginning to get on Riku's nerves. It just wouldn't stop. That is until he saw him, the other silver-haired male. The other silver-headed person was kneeling hunched over something small, something that wasn't moving, and something with brown, gravity defying hair that only belonged to one person: Sora.

Riku seized up. The man had just hurt his friend. HIS best friend! And now there would be hell to pay.

"You!" Riku shouted, stomping his way over to the intruder. "Get away from him, or so help me...you'll get what's coming to you!"

The only other conscious person in a mile straightened his hunched back and glanced over his shoulder. A line of black obscured his eyes, sharply contrasting with the pale skin surrounding it. "Unless you want to become like Sora here, I'd suggest you don't touch anything." With that the mystery man stood up and started to run through the forest, weaving skillfully through the maze of roots.

Riku turned away from the man and ran to Sora. "Please don't be dead, please Sora." He muttered, half hoping what he was saying was true, half wishing it wasn't so that he would have an excuse to beat that man to a bloody pulp.

Riku looked down, over his best friends shaken form. Almost everything seemed in order, there were no cuts of bruises anywhere on the lanky teen, and his face seemed to be alright. Then Riku glanced over the brunette's left arm. It was covered in black circular objects, overlapping and creating a pattern that looked sort of like a sun with larger, and more pronounced spikes. 'What did he do to you?' Riku asked himself as a wave of panic flooded over him. He was supposed to protect his friends, not send them into danger!

Riku almost traced his finger around the growing design, but he remembered what the 'blind' man had said about touching anything. Riku decided to figure out just what that silver-haired maniac meant by what he had said, so Riku decided to look around for the source of the mark. The first thing that caught his attention was a something like a metal burr, caught on a tree. It was shaped kind of like the sun design on Sora's arm.

Riku circled the strange object. It didn't seem harmful in any way, shape, or form. But, he grumbled a bit, looks can be deceiving. He was reminded of how peaceful the Islands looked just five minutes before the attack. Now the beach became stained red, both from the rusted fragments of metal that helped to form their houses and from the blood of those inside. He shuddered. Riku paused then saw two splotches of what appeared to be more blood, as if he needed to see more. Slowly he reached out one gloved hand towards the two spikes that had a red-brown cap.

"Don't; or you'll end up like them." That man, he was back! Riku drew his outstretched arm back as fast as possible and whipped his head around, hoping to catch the source of the voice. All that he saw was a flash of silver and all that met his ears were small rustles in a tree.

Without thinking Riku spun fully around and gave chase. A slight *crunch* followed his sudden movement towards the trees. Riku saw a black spot in his vision, dodging the roots and branches of the mangroves as if he had been doing it his whole life.

Both figures were tearing off deep into the woods, weaving back and forth with such skill on both of their parts that it was an evenly matched competition. They were moving closer and closer to the center of the island; closer to where the first man wanted Riku to go.

Trees whipped past Riku's body, becoming thicker as time wore on. A few of the branches grew right in his path, giving him a choice: turn around, or continue on. Riku gritted his teeth and ran right through the blockade of branches. His hair caught on some and on others his bare arms and face got scratched. But he continued on, wincing periodically. The man was far ahead of him now, Riku's only indications of the path to follow were the slightly mused leaves on the floor.

Riku slowed his pace to a quick walk. Making his way through the maze he put a hand to his face and winced. When he glanced at his fingers he saw thin trails of blood on the fingertips.

Riku continued to trudge on, being sure to keep a hold of the wooden sword that held all of his confidence. A faint rustling sound could be heard. The silver haired boy stopped and glanced around, noticing a thin strip of black cloth he smiled. 'I'm on the right track.'

Faint whispers drew him back to full alertness. It sounded like half of a conversation...Riku, puzzled by this, took a few, small steps forward.

"Yeah, I know that, but I can't let him turn out like I did! I want him to be better than I was. I don't have a choice…" Riku heard the same familiar voice from before; the same man that had hurt Sora. He paused, hoping to hear more. The tall teen was rewarded by a few buzzes.

"Just shut up! He can't know who I am or why I'm here…Or even; especially; how I got here. I need to go, like, now. If I remember correctly he'd have heard this whole conversation by now."

Riku hurried out into the center of the island. It was a round, perfectly circular clearing with one man at the edge, leaning on a tree, arms crossed. The man was wearing a yellow edged white vest over a black, zippered sleeveless shirt, and baggy blue pants with huge pockets.

"You seek acceptance. Don't go throwing away what you have right now. All you'll do is come crawling back, hoping that you can have what you gave up. What you seek is right in front of your nose." The man said without opening his eyes.

Riku barely registered that the stranger was talking to him. Before the older silverette finished speaking Riku rushed at him brandishing the wooden sword that he had kept with him from hours before, determined to stop the man from hurting Sora, or any of the islanders, ever again. The man sighed, still not moving from his thinking position, and still keeping his eyes shut. Riku gritted his teeth, this man, although he carried no weapon, was going to be hard to take down. 'Aim for the side, on him it's the least guarded.' The silver haired teen lunged forward. Riku was just about to nail the man in the side he rolled away, tucking in both his arms and legs.

Riku growled. 'I dodge that way! Sora's dad taught me how're do that!' Angered, the teen charged the man again. This time hoping to scrape the man's right arm. The other silverette tucked and dodged again.

Sidestepping another thrust aimed for the gut the man with still closed eyes said "I don't need to fight you! Sora's sick. This is the work of a man named Xenahort. I know that you've heard of him, everyone on the Islands knows about your role model." The man smiled sadly, making a tight fist.

That statement only made Riku angrier. "He's just a legend, made up to keep the younger ones in check. But I saw you. YOU poisoned Sora! YOU! Not some made-up, legendary man named Xenahort, who I don't idolize by the way!"

Riku rushed at the man again, light footfalls echoing slightly in the quiet grove. But this time he was aiming for the other's throat, no longer caring if that annoying man survived.

The other sidestepped, tapped Riku's sword hand and chuckled. "So reckless; I could have stopped you each time you attack...And yet, you still press on. You must really care for your friends; Sora and Kairi."

Riku's heart froze solid. How did this...monster...know about Kairi? Did he poison her too? What did he want? First he hurt his friends, but he warned Riku himself...why did this have to be so confusing! That man was going to pay for messing with his friends! Anger, no, fury, rushed up to meet the smoldering rage in his chest.

"Those are my friends! MINE! Only I can taunt them! You're dead, no matter how many times you dodge, how many blows you land, I will get my revenge. I swear it." Riku said, his voice dipping down in both pitch and volume as he spoke this promise. The man flinched.

"A little intervention would be nice…I know that he won't stop now…he swore...I wouldn't have stopped...I won't." The man muttered, pulling out a square metal box with a red flashing light on the top right corner with one hand.

Another voice came crackling through the box with a soft humming in the background. "You got it Ku. I'm coming to save you from yourself!"

"No! Not you; Lea. Send Lea." 'Ku' said. Riku couldn't understand what was going on and that made his furry rise higher, to the point that Riku felt as if he was burning from the inside.

Riku threw away the wooden sword and rushed the man with nothing more than his fists. 'Ku' was caught off guard. Riku managed to land one good hit, right on the nose. before the man recovered.

Riku blinked once and when he opened his eyes 'Ku' was holding a bat wing shaped sword with a white angel wing coming up from the tip. Around the handle two types of wings circled, a demon wing and an angel wing, clashing at the hilt. This was the sword from his nightmares. 'He's holding that sword just like I hold mine…why?'

"Ku,"Riku said haughtily. The man flinched again, eyes still not opening. "If that's really your name; If you aren't to blame where did you get that; I've had dreams, more like nightmares, about that sword before." He added a glare to the spite ridden words.

"This sword is not meant for you now, He...your mentor...wouldn't have wanted that for you, his…heir. This is what will happen to his gift if you open the door; it will become a curse, fit for no one to bear." 'Ku' said opening his eyes for the first time.

Riku stunned; the man's eyes were a startling shade of aqua, not quite blue, but not green either, something in between. The small stream of blood coming from 'Ku's' nose only accented the luminous quality. It was a shade that the teen had only seen in the mirror. Riku raised his hand to his own face, still shocked.

'Ku' moved his hand too, but he reached into the pocket in his jacket and pulled out another strange object. This one was green, pulsing in and out with such speed that the off times seemed to blur together.

'Ku' put the object to his mouth and whispered, "Lea, your turn." The man started to glow green. The light started flashing faster and faster until Riku could barely distinguish the start of one flash from the end of another.

Riku growled. "Come back you coward! I'm not finished with you yet, get back here now!"

Riku ran back to grab the discarded wooden blade and ran back to the green, glowing man. The flashes were fading now. Riku waited for about three seconds until the lights stopped completely.

He expected to see the silver haired man, 'Ku' or nothing at all, but what Riku saw was something he didn't predict or expect.

Another man was standing in 'Ku's' place. The other man had really spiky red hair, ones that put even Sora's spikes to shame, his eyes were a bright hue of emerald, what one would think of as poison. He was wearing a black coat with silver highlights and metal trimmings. Riku could feel the heat radiating from the man, though strangely it fit with his overall appearance.

The man sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

Riku felt something like Déjà vu, he felt as if he should know this man from somewhere.

"Who are you?" Riku growled, getting ready for another fight with another coward.

"Me?" the man asked, smirking. He then tapped his temple. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

XxX

"Sora, get up; do I need to tickle you again? *sigh* That boy never listens…Time for harsher methods." Sora vaguely heard in the back of his mind. He groaned.

Sora's arm hurt like what he imagined hell to be, the pain seemed to be like millions of tiny ants borrowing into his arms, slowly carving a hole into his flesh. The pain disappeared, only to be replaced with a sequence of writhing squeals of involuntary laughter. He was reminded of the earlier day. It felt like years ago that the islands were attacked, there was no way that it could actually be happening. Right?

"Up yet sleepy head?"

'Sleepy head, sleepy head, where have I heard that before?' Sora questioned himself, trying very hard to get rid of those nasty, negative thoughts.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, sitting up as fast as the pain would allow him. He soon regretted it as soon as his spiky head was up in the air all of the blood rushed from it and Sora was forced to lay back down.

*he-he!* "She must be a 'really' good friend for that to be the first thing out of your sleepy mouth." He heard a girl's voice say teasingly.

Sora forced his eyes open, fighting the smile at the familiar teasing, and was met with a beaming redheaded girl. He scooted back suddenly. Instantly he regretted it, as he bonked the back of his head on a mangrove root. Despite what Riku says, having those spikes as padding doesn't make a good bonk to the head hurt any less...The girl in front of him was wearing a pink dress with black highlights and lines and a white under-shirt. Her dark, auburn red hair came down to her upper back, which complimented her deep blue eyes perfectly. The girl was kneeling on the ground beside where he was laying down, doubled over with laughter.

"I know that light..." Sora heard a voice say, scratchy, as if it was being said through gritted teeth.

"huh?"

"The light of this heart is not its own; too bright to be a single heart." The voice started to grow raspier, deeper, and more ominous. Part of Sora wanted to slink away, but the other felt like he needed to stay and find out what was going on in the Destiny Islands; they defiantly weren't like they were normally…what was different?

Sora turned around to where Kairi was laying, passed out, before the strange girl woke him up.

She was gone.

….

And…How did you guys like part two? Who's point of view should I write from more?

Any questions or comments? Feel free to leave them. If you don't like this Fanfiction please, tell me why you don't so I can improve it. Until next time!


End file.
